La mirada de ella
by karegato
Summary: Una pequeña reseña de como según mi punto de vista comenzó el romance entre Hinata y Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**La mirada de ella**

Mi primer escrito espero que les guste.

Nada de Naruto me pertenece, sino sería aun mas feliz de lo que soy.

Capitulo 1

Hinata siempre lo observaba de lejos. Su mirada blanca siempre tras de él. Él no entendía muy bien este comportamiento, no podía comprender porque siempre lo seguía con la mirada, pero cuando él le hablaba ella se sonrojaba y no podía mirarlo a la cara. Pero ahora a la edad de 20 años podía entender un poco, después de todo ya no era un niño sino un hombre, _"quizá ella esta interesada en mi"_, eso pensaba, mientras miraba el paisaje, aunque no lo pensaba de una manera muy convencida porque después de todo él era un shinobi problemático, sin fortuna en cambio ella, era como una princesa parte de un poderoso clan. Además, aunque habían tenido algunas misiones juntos, no habían compartido lo suficiente para que un sentimiento fuerte los uniera.

Ella era como una niña, pero a la vez una hermosa y fuerte kunoichi, si fuerte, porque a pesar de su timidez y su supuesta debilidad, la había visto luchar de una manera sorprendente, pero nunca podía mirarlo a los ojos y cuando le hablaba era siempre entrecortado, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba la forma en que le decía "Na.. Naruto-kun", con esa sutil y dulce voz.

¿Por qué pensaba en ella y en su forma de ser con él?, quizá porque ahora que se había dado cuenta que Sakura nunca iba a corresponderle ya que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de Sasuke y al fin este había comprendido que la amaba y ahora estaban juntos después de todo.

Sakura, era la única chica que había llamado su atención y no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro, frente a él en el camino, tomados de las manos y susurrándose cosas.

El ver la forma en que se miraban lo hizo pensar si alguien alguna vez lo miraría así con esa ternura, con tanto amor y la mirada de ella se le vino a la cabeza, era la única chica de su edad con quien había compartido momentos aparte de Sakura, aunque pocos, Hinata se había preocupado por él, le había dado ánimos cuando lo necesitaba, pero nunca podía mirarlo a los ojos.

No sabía que pensar de ella, la encontraba hermosa pero era demasiado tímida, demasiado dulce y tierna en fin demasiado niña, ya no estaba en edad de estar con una niña, necesitaba una mujer, alguien con quien compartir sus luchas y sus problemas y no sabía si Hinata podría ser esa persona, si soportaría la vida que él llevaba, _"vamos, estaba pensado casi como si tuvieran una relación, si no se habían visto en 2 años"_. Tanto tiempo lejos de casa quien iba a pensar que esta misión sería tan larga, pero quedaba poco para volver a Konoha a su hogar, y volver a ver a sus amigos.

Quizás si ella podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba la invitaría alguna vez a salir...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Desde que era una niña lo he observado, lo he visto triste, alegre, enojado, preocupado, lo he visto como miraba tiernamente a quien le gusta, lo he visto reír pero siempre desde lejos, porque por mi timidez nunca he podido estar cerca de él y mirarlo a la cara, a esos hermosos ojos azules, recuerdo que cuando era una niña era tanto mis nervios que me desmayaba al estar cerca de él, pero en los últimos años he podido mantenerme a su lado sin desvanecerme pero nunca he podido mirarlo a los ojos, por mas de unos instantes.

Hace ya dos años que se marcho en una misión con sus amigos Sakura y Sasuke, desde que se marcho he intentado cambiar y siento que ahora podré enfrentarlo sin sonrojarme tanto, al menos eso espero.

En este tiempo he estado practicando y mucho, un entrenamiento secreto ayudado por mi amigo Shino, él es único al que podría recurrir para algo así, porque es el único que entiende que yo me haya enamorado locamente de Naruto-kun, así que en estos años me ha ayudado creando copias del propio Naruto para que yo practique hablar de forma normal con él, al principio no fue fácil aunque sabia que no era el real sentía el mismo nerviosismo que siempre siento al estar a su lado, pero de apoco me he superado siempre ha sido así conmigo siempre de apoco pero he logrado todo lo que he querido y el poder conversar, escuchar y compartir con Naruto-kun es lo que mas deseo en el mundo.

Shino me ha convencido de que intente acercarme a Naruto aunque sea como amiga ya que quizá el no sienta lo mismo que yo, y auque me duele mucho el pensar que él prefiera a otra o peor aun que al fin él y Sakura estén juntos, ya que yo jamás seré como su adorada Sakura, pero puede ser una gran compañía y amiga para él si mis nervios no me traicionan.

Lo he estado esperando hace meses porque recién hace algunos meses que pude controlar mis nervios al estar al lado de sus copias, me gustaría ser extrovertida y alegre como Sakura y las otras kunoichi pero no lo soy, pero desde ahora lo intentare porque quiero estar cerca de mi adorado Naruto, quiero que él me conozca mejor compartir cosas, sus problemas y anhelos quiero un futuro donde yo forme parte de su vida no como la extraña, tímida y oscura chica como él ve veía en el pasado, sino como alguien importante quiero ser su novia, amante y quien sabe en el futuro su mujer, quiero compartir su vida quiero estar con él para siempre, pero ya no desde lejos sino como parte importante de ella, cuando vuelva quiero mirarlo firmemente a los ojos y decirle cuanto lo he extrañado, sonreírle, hablarle y que él la viera como lo que ahora es, una mujer, una mujer dispuesta a cambiar solo por él, después de todo se que vale la pena luchar por mi Naruto-kun.


	3. Chapter 3

Mil gracias a las personas que me han escrito nunca pensé tener reviews tan pronto, solo quise compartir algo que nació en un momento les agradezco de corazón sus palabras.

Capitulo 3

Dos años, como pasaba el tiempo, pero al fin estaba cerca de su hogar había sido duro y peligroso, habían sufrido heridas casi mortales, pero tanto peligro los había unido aun más como equipo, sobretodo a Sakura y Sasuke ellos al fin eran una pareja oficial, ahora él se sentía un poco mas solo que antes, envidiaba a Sasuke pero no por ser el novio de Sakura sino por estar enamorado, ese sentimiento que él aun no entendía muy bien pero que había cambiado a su amigo desde el frió e indiferente sujeto odioso a este hombre que sonreía por nada y a su amiga de la mandona histérica a esta mujer dulce y tierna, lastima que solo era así con su novio... En el horizonte se veía la entrada de Konoha su hogar donde estaban las personas que le importaban, donde estaba ella quien había copado sus pensamientos desde la vuelta de este viaje, quería saber más de ella, se lo había comentado a Sakura y esta lo miró y le dijo de forma serena que pensaba que Hinata siempre había estado enamorada de él, quería saber si eso era cierto. Al fin, hogar dulce hogar estaban sus amigos Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji esperándolos al igual que Tsunade, la Hokage, pero no había rastros de Hinata y no quería preguntarles a Kiba o Shino por ella, así que se fue a su departamento a descansar, después de todo mañana podría verla y esperaba encontrar la respuestas que quería. Hinata llegó a Konoha el medio de la noche Hokage-sama le había encomendado una misión de entrega de medicinas a un pueblo cercano así que no pudo enfrentarse a Naruto a su llegada, eso le dolía tenía muchas ganas de verlo pero su trabajo era importante para ella, después de todo mañana podría verlo y al fin enfrentarse a su destino. 

El sol estaba radiante en esta mañana de primavera en aldea escondida entre las hojas, los pájaros cantaban y todas las personas en la ciudad parecían estar felices, una dulce joven de unos veinte años con su cabello largo y suelto caminaba por el lugar, sus ojos buscaban a alguien, le habían dicho que había pasado por ese sitio pero como conocía muy bien a Naruto sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba así que dirigió sus pasos hacia el Ichiraku y el olor del Ramen llenaron todos sus sentidos, pero él no se encontraba por ninguna parte, _"donde estas Naruto-kun"_ pensaba, mientras sus pies la llevaban casi por inercia ya que en su cabeza solo se encontraba los recueros que habían compartido Naruto y ella en estos años, cuando se paro en seco y miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en uno de los lugares de entrenamiento, justo donde él le había dicho que aunque la consideraba rara, oscura y tímida pero que a él le gustan las personas como ella, se sentó tranquilamente en un debajo de un árbol cercano cuando lo vio, estaba un poco alejado mirando el paisaje se acercó de forma sigilosa y cuando estaba a unos pasos de él lo saludo_ "Naruto-kun"_, su voz sonó como un suspiro pero bastante fuerte para que él se diera cuenta que al fin su destino estaba atrás de él, se dio vuelta lentamente pensado mil cosas, _"me mirará a los ojos"; "estará mirando el piso"; "si ella me mira a los ojos la invitaré a salir"_.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía turbado porque quería que lo mirará porque quería saber mil cosas de ella, sobretodo la razón de que ella se fijara en él, eso era que no podía entender, _"mirame, mirame por favor"_ y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Naruto pudo al fin apreciar el brillo de esos ojos lavanda, se dio cuenta del amor que había en ellos y que ese amor era solo para él.

Hinata lo miraba a los ojos, a esos bellos ojos azules que la seguían en sus sueños, obviamente estaba un poco sonrojada sentía el ardor de sus mejillas pero al mirarlo bien él también estaba sonrojado así que se sintió menos nerviosa y sonrió, él en cambio se puso aun más nervioso pero sabia lo que debía decir _"He Hinata... ha pasado el tiempo, sé que es repentino pero te gustaría ir al Ichiraku conmigo a almorzar en una cita"_, ella solo atinó a sonreír un poco mas y asentir con la cabeza, _"entonces vamos"_ la tomó lentamente de la mano sonriendo como un zorro y caminaron juntos.

FIN


End file.
